Insegurança
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: "Eu realmente estou preocupada com ele?" Ela sempre achou que insegurança fosse para os fracos, mas começou a pensar melhor depois que o conheceu.


Mais uma ficzinha! eu tinha dito que ia parar um pouco mas deu uma vontade de escrever!

Queria agradecer a todos que leem e comentam minhas fics, os comentários são muito importantes pra mim ^-^

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Insegurança<p>

O cenário não era nada agradável. Era guerra, corpos por todos os lados, alguns mortos, outros ainda vivos mas muito feridos. Ouviu-se um grito feminino e não vinha de muito longe. Pegou seu leque e correu na direção do barulho temendo pelo que podia encontrar. Quando foi se aproximando avistou uma garota de longos cabelos loiros ajoelhada em frente a um corpo. Era Ino e chorava compulsivamente. O medo apossou-se de si. Caminhou lentamente na direção da outra mulher na tentativa de ver de quem era o corpo no chão. Seu coração falhou em uma batida quando avistou os cabelos negros. Negou-se a acreditar que fosse _ele._ Aproximou-se mais na esperança de ser outra pessoa quando ouviu a Yamanaka sussurrar.

- _Shika –_ chorava mais ainda-_ por quê?_

Abriu os olhos rapidamente. Não era a primeira vez que tivera esse tipo de sonho. A guerra estava próxima e isso era inevitável. Seu coração estava acelerado, sentou-se na cama e pegou um copo de água na esperança de se acalmar. Não entendia por que _ele_ sempre aparecia em seus sonhos. Na verdade não _queria_ entender. Por mais que parecesse que era rude e inabalável ela se preocupava com as pessoas que amava, se preocupava muito e faria de tudo para protegê-las. E essas pessoas eram Kankuro e Gaara. Amava seus irmãos e queria protegê-los. Só que, de uns tempos pra cá, um certo shinobi vinha se intrometendo na sua vida. Levantou-se, não queria mais pensar no pesadelo horrível que tivera. Decidiu tomar um banho demorado para se acalmar e tentou pensar em coisas mais agradáveis. Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava atrasada. Vestiu-se apressadamente e seguiu em direção à sala da hokage. Ao chegar lá reparou que Shikamaru e Tsunade estavam a sua espera.

- Desculpe pelo atrasado – parou-se ao lado do moreno esperando pela repreensão que receberia.

A hokage pareceu simplesmente ignorar o fato de a kunoichi estar atrasada e dirigiu-se para os dois:

- Preciso que vocês façam uma lista dos shinobis das vilas, com jutsus, características e etc. – falou olhando seriamente para os dois- Precisamos ter controle dos ninjas que temos quando a guerra começar.

_Guerra._ Temari arrepiou-se ao se lembrar do sonho. Olhou para o shinobi ao seu lado que permanecia indiferente. Shikamaru sentiu que a loira o olhava fixamente. Encarou-a com um olhar interrogativo sem entender o porquê de estar sendo observado. Temari tentou permanecer o encarando –talvez não quisesse perder para ele em nada- porém não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo. Irritou-se consigo mesma. Por que não conseguia agir normalmente perto dele?

- Uma lista de todos os shinobis de Konoha e Suna? – a voz do moreno tirou-a de seus pensamentos- É muita coisa! – sua voz era carregada de incredulidade.

- Você acha que eu estou brincando Nara? –a hokage olhou-o severamente cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

O shinobi nada disse, preferiu não piorar ainda mais a situação. Tsunade estava muito preocupada com a possibilidade de uma guerra, era melhor apenas concordar com ela.

- Faremos isso. –disse Temari pegando os relatórios que a hokage tinha colocado sobre a mesa.

- Espere – Tsunade encarou Shikamaru impaciente- quando temos que entregar isso?

- O mais rápido possível. – ela baixou a cabeça e começou a revirar uma gaveta- Estão dispensados.

Os dois se retiraram rapidamente visto que a hokage estava muito irritada. Shikamaru ainda estava incrédulo com a missão que lhe fora destinada. Parou bruscamente e ficou pensando em algo. Temari parou também quando percebeu que andava sozinha e virou-se para ele.

- O que foi?

- Onde você está indo?

- Fazer a missão... – falou ela como se fosse uma coisa óbvia

- Aonde?

- Sei lá, em qualquer lugar.- realmente, ela não havia pensado em onde fazer.

- Você não quer fazer na minha casa?

- Na sua casa? – olhou-o desconfiada. Shikamaru ficou constrangido pelo olhar da kunoichi.

- Tsc! O que está pensando que eu vou fazer? Só disse isso porque hoje meu pai convidou os outros velhos para irem lá e isso é muito problemático. – explicou-se desanimadamente.

- E o que eu tenho com isso? Eu posso fazer a lista de Suna sozinha, não preciso da sua companhia. –falou com um tom de superioridade.

- Não acha que seria mais fácil se fizéssemos juntos? E, se você estiver lá eu não vou ter que ficar na sala conversando com aqueles velhos problemáticos. – disse ele, em um tom quase de súplica.

- Ta bom bebê, não precisa chorar. – sorriu sarcasticamente para ele. Shikamaru suspirou irritado e voltou a andar ao lado da loira.

* * *

><p>Temari observou a fachada da casa do Nara, era realmente muito grande. Ficou um pouco temerosa de entrar na casa do rapaz, mas espantou tais pensamentos. Assim que entraram sentiram vários olhares sobre eles e um silêncio constrangedor se instalou.<p>

- Shikaku! – disse Inoichi sorridentemente, quebrando o silêncio- por que não nos falou que seu filho tinha arranjado uma namorada?

- Eu não sabia de nada – Shikaku ajeitou-se na cadeira e encarou o filho- por que não me disse nada Shikamaru?

- O quê! A Temari...

- hum, Temari – Shikaku interrompeu e olhou-a de cima a baixo como se estivesse a analisando- você tem bom gosto.

- Shikaku, não constranja a menina! – disse Chouza rindo da situação.

- Desde quando você estão namorando?- perguntou Inoichi olhando Shikamaru curiosamente.

- Mas nós não...

- Shikaku-kun deve estar aliviado.- foi interrompido novamente, dessa vez por Chouza que ria enquanto pegava uns biscoitos.

- Ah sim, muito. – Shikamaru não entendia o que eles estavam falando e começava a ficar muito irritado.- as pessoas já vinham me perguntar quando ele ia aparecer com uma garota.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Shikamaru, incrédulo.

- Por que o espanto?- disse Shikaku calmamente, tomando um gole de saquê.- as pessoas nunca te viam com garota nenhuma e você ainda ficava falando que todas elas eram "problemáticas", já estavam pensando que você...

- Não acredito nisso. – Shikamaru passou a mão no rosto tentando conter a irritação.

- Eu nunca acreditei nisso! Sabia que você era o cara! – Inoichi sorriu e fez um sinal positivo com a mão.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Shikamaru puxou Temari pelo braço, tirando-a da sala. Ele estava muito nervoso. Olhou para ela e viu que a expressão dela continuava a mesma. - _Ela não se importou com nada que eles disseram?_

Subiram a escada até o terraço e sentaram-se em um banco. O Nara não tinha coragem de falar com ela depois do mico que tinha pagado na sala. Procurou não encará-la e disse:

- Desculpe por isso.

- Então o povo aqui achava que você...- tapou a boca para conter o riso.

- Tsc! Não venha você também me incomodar. – olhou para o chão levemente corado.

- Graças a mim agora eles acham que você é machão. – não conteve uma risada.

- Por que está rindo? Você também pensa como eles? – disse ele um pouco irritado.

- Hum...- pensou alguns segundos- os argumentos das pessoas eram realmente convincentes. Afinal, você sempre falou mal das garotas.

- Mas isso não significa que eu não goste delas! – falou, quase gritando.

Temari riu alto. Era a primeira vez que ela o via irritado de verdade e ela achava muito divertido tirar o Nara do sério.

- Pare de rir! – segurou firmemente o braço da mulher, irritado.

- Ai! Está me machucando!- disse ela, livrando-se dele.

Temari passou a mão levemente pelo braço, parecia estar sentindo dor. Shikamaru olhou e percebeu que seu braço havia ficado vermelho onde ele segurara. Culpou-se por ter sido rude com ela. A Sabaku agia diferente das outras garotas, era mais forte, mais forte que muitos shinobis, inclusive. Mas, apesar disso, ainda era uma mulher e ele não podia tratá-la como trataria um shinobi. Pela primeira vez havia se dado conta de que sempre a tratava como um "cara". Não era gentil. Não era, definitivamente. Sempre ria dela e a insultava pelo fato de não ser feminina como as outras. Ela nunca pareceu ligar pra isso então ele nunca tinha se sentido culpado por falar esse tipo de coisa.

- Me desculpe. – disse, sinceramente, aproximando-se dela. Tentou tocar-lhe o braço mas ela afastou-se.

-Tudo bem, vamos fazer logo essas listas.

Ela não parecia irritada mas Shikamaru ainda se sentia muito culpado por ter agido assim com a kunoichi.

- O que foi? – olhou-o interrogativa- eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana que você tem que tratar com cuidado! Sou uma kunoichi!

Shikamaru sorriu ao ver que ela realmente não estava irritada. O clima tornou-se melhor e eles começaram a missão.

* * *

><p>- Você viu como ele ficou irritado? – riu e tomou um gole de saquê.<p>

- Sim Inoichi, ele ficou muito irritado. Mais saquê? – levantou a garrafa.

- Por favor.- segurou o copo enquanto o outro servia mais da bebida- Então Shikaku, você acha que seu filho gosta dessa garota?

- Talvez, sempre que ela está aqui na vila ele fica mais disposto.

- Disposto? Ele nunca parece disposto! – Chouza riu e pegou mais biscoitos- Yoshino-sama, esses biscoitos estão maravilhosos!

- Obrigada.- sorriu docemente- A propósito, vocês não deviam ter ficado rindo deles daquela maneira. –colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou repreensivamente para o marido.

- Yoshino, aposto que você também achou engraçado ver o desespero dele. –riu enquanto servia mais saquê.

- Não achei não. –tirou o copo da mão do homem- pare de beber um pouco!

- Tsc... mulher problemática... – recebeu um olhar ameaçador da esposa.

- Dizem que essa garota é uma ótima kunoichi, que é determinada. - Yoshino sentou-se ao lado do marido- queria ela como minha nora, ia botar o Shikamaru nos eixos.

- Coitado dele se ela for igual a você. – Shikaku sorriu ao ver a cara de raiva da mulher diante do seu comentário. Ela então se levantou bruscamente, irritada.- Ei – segurou o braço dela- não fique assim, você sabe que... para mim, quanto mais problemática melhor. – sorriu para ela.

- Que coisa mais meiga –aplaudiu Inoichi sorrindo sarcasticamente- não sabia que você tinha um lado romântico Shikaku.

- Tsc... problemáticos...

* * *

><p>- Ai, eu não agüento mais!<p>

Shikamaru deitou-se no banco e fechou os olhos. Por que esse tipo de missão sempre ficava para ele? Abriu os olhos e olhou discretamente para a mulher ao seu lado. Temari mantinha o olhar fixo no céu, parecia pensar em alguma coisa e não estava feliz.

- Como eles conseguem? –perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos do céu.

- O que? – Shikamaru sentou-se novamente.

- Como vocês todos conseguem... conseguem estar felizes mesmo diante de uma guerra...

- Temari... – ela o encarou- não devemos nos atormentar com isso agora. Vamos pensar nisso quando a guerra chegar. Por enquanto devemos apenas tentar sermos felizes. – os olhos dele miraram o chão- Vai ser pior se a gente ficar antecipando o problema.

- Mas não podemos ignorar o problema! – disse ela olhando-o fixamente- Eu não consigo parar de pensar que... que com a guerra muitas pessoas vão...

- Não pense nisso. – Temari assustou-se ao sentir a mão do shinobi sobre a sua- você se preocupa demais! O Gaara é o kazekage e o Kankuro é um ótimo shinobi. Vai ficar tudo bem com eles.

- Eu sei mas...- Temari fitou o chão- mas não é só com eles que eu me preocupo.

- Claro- Shikamaru sorriu- você deve ter amigos na sua vila.

- Seu idiota! Será que você não percebe! – gritou, levantando-se bruscamente- você tem um QI de 200! Você sempre percebe tudo! Eu sei que você sabe... sabe por que eu estou preocupada. – sua voz foi ficando mais baixa gradualmente.

- Eu sempre conseguia descobrir o que as pessoas estavam pensando, mas... com você foi diferente. Por mais que eu tentasse te entender... você sempre me surpreendia fazendo algo diferente do que eu pensava que faria. Então –levantou-se também- eu nunca conseguia prever os seus movimentos. Temari, eu não sei o que você está pensando, sinceramente.

- Não importa o que eu estou pensando. – A sabaku deu um passo na direção do Nara- Eu só quero que você... que você não seja um bebê chorão durante a guerra... por que eu não vou estar lá pra te salvar... – sentiu uma lágrima teimar em cair. Desviou o olhar para impedir que ele visse.

- Tsc – Shikamaru sorriu- eu cresci Temari. Eu sei me cuidar agora.- sua expressão mudou- Desde que o Asuma sensei morreu... eu decidi que me tornaria um shinobi melhor para proteger as pessoas que eu amo.- aproximou-se dela e pegou uma mecha do cabelo loiro- Então, você não precisa se preocupar.

Temari levantou os olhos para encará-lo, mas não sabia o que falar. Sentia que se tentasse falar algo não conseguiria conter as lágrimas e, definitivamente, não queria chorar na frente de ninguém, principalmente na frente _dele._ Não era comum para ela chorar, não se permitia ser fraca, mas parecia que a situação estava insustentável agora. Nunca tinha estado em uma guerra, estava muito assustada apesar de não demonstrar.

- Eu não me preocupo com você...- ele prosseguiu. Temari arregalou os olhos- porque eu sei que você é muito forte. Eu confio em você, problemática. Acho que você podia confiar um pouco em mim também.

- Sim...- uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face- vou confiar.

- Você vai ver Temari, logo tudo isso vai ter acabado e tudo vai voltar ao normal! Logo vamos estar organizando o exame chuunin de novo.

- Você realmente está tão calmo ou está fazendo isso pra me acalmar?- secou o rosto com as costas da mão.

- Eu já disse, não adianta a gente se estressar agora.

- Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa, eu t...

- Me diga depois que a guerra acabar. –interrompeu-a.

- Tsc... – sorriu levemente- você realmente está muito confiante Nara.

- Vamos parar um pouco de trabalhar. –sorriu- Vamos descer e ver se o jantar está pronto.

Shikamaru foi na direção da escada mas foi interrompido pelos braços da kunoichi que o seguraram firmemente. Temari escondeu o rosto no ombro do homem e continuou a segurá-lo. Ele assustou-se ao sentir algo molhar seu ombro. Não podia acreditar que ela estava chorando, nunca imaginou que a veria chorar. Foi tomado por uma grande tristeza, a ultima coisa que não queria era vê-la chorar.

- Por favor... não chore – passou os braços carinhosamente em volta da cintura dela- não posso ver uma mulher chorar, principalmente você.

Ouviu-se um riso abafado e em seguida ela afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo, mas sem desfazer o abraço.

- Desculpa, molhei sua camisa –sorriu docemente para ele.

Shikamaru ficou observando a kunoichi, era raro vê-la sorrir dessa maneira.

- Não seja problemática. – secou uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto dela.

- Escute Nara- desfez o sorriso e voltou a sua expressão normal- nem pense em contar pra alguém que você me viu chorando!

- Claro que não – riu baixinho- ninguém ia acreditar mesmo.

Temari deu um tapa de leve nele e ambos riram. Shikamaru estava feliz por ver que ela já estava sorrindo. Não queria mais vê-la chorar. A Sabaku notou que ele a olhava fixamente e ficou levemente corada.

- Não me olhe assim! – afastou o rosto dele com a mão- eu devo estar com a cara toda vermelha de chorar!

- Tsc tsc... como as mulheres são problemática, sempre preocupadas com a aparência. Achei que você não fosse assim.

- Não sei se você percebe, mas eu sou uma garota.- colocou a mão na cintura, indignada com o comentário dele.

- Percebo sim. – sorriu de forma pervertida.

- Shikamaru! Não sabia que você era um tarado!

Shikamaru ria enquanto tentava desviar de alguns tapas da Sabaku. Decidiu não desviar mais e segurou o pulso dela. Seus olhares se cruzaram. O Nara puxou-a delicadamente para mais perto de si e aproximou o rosto do dela. Temari não resistiu, pelo contrário, aproximou-se também. Logo seus lábios se tocaram levemente. Após alguns segundos afastaram-se e fitaram o chão. Ambos queriam aquilo mas não queriam admitir. Novamente a lembrança do sonho atormentou Temari e ela foi tomada pelo medo de não poder vê-lo mais. Enlaçou os braços no pescoço do homem e aproximou-se novamente. Shikamaru tomou-a pela cintura e deixou que seus lábios se tocassem novamente, mas dessa vez o beijo foi intenso. Temari não negou quando a língua dele pediu permissão para explorar sua boca. Só se separaram quando o ar faltou e tiveram que respirar.

- Shika, não conte pra ninguém o que aconteceu aqui, ouviu?

- Tsc... como você é problemática mulher. Por que eu contaria? E, se eu contasse iam dizer que eu era louco...

- Louco por quê? – perguntou contrariada.

- Por me meter com a mulher mais problemática de todas.

- Me chame de problemática mais uma vez e...

Não pode terminar a frase pois ele havia capturado seus lábios novamente. Esqueceu-se quase que imediatamente que estava irritada com ele e retribuiu o beijo. Ficaram se beijando e perderam a noção do tempo, não faziam nem idéia do horário, mas também não queriam saber. Não importava o que ia acontecer na guerra, se ia ser difícil ou não, porque agora eles estavam juntos e confiavam um no outro. Ela o amava e agora sabia que ele sentia o mesmo por ela. Shikamaru disse que logo tudo voltaria ao normal e agora ela acreditava nele. Toda a insegurança que sentia tinha desaparecido. Yoshino subia a escada lentamente, mas parou quando os avistou. Sorriu e desceu novamente.

- Você não tinha ido chamar eles pro jantar?- perguntou Shikaku sentando-se em frente a mesa.

- Eles estão ocupados.

- Yoshino-chan este jantar está maravilhoso! – falou Chouza pegando um guardanapo- Eles vão se arrepender de perder!

- Eles não vão se arrepender –falou sorrindo docemente- eles estão _muito_ ocupados.

* * *

><p>O que acharam?<p>

Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem! =D


End file.
